The present invention relates to an assembled component having a plurality of electrical connectors arranged on a circuit board in a specific positional relationship with each other and an electrical connector cap that is attached to the electrical connectors before disposing on the circuit board so as to join the connectors in the specific positional relationship. The present invention also relates to an electrical connector cap and a method of mounting the electrical connector.
When a plurality of electrical connectors (also referred to as connectors) is disposed on a circuit board in a specific positional relationship with each other, the connectors may be attached to an electrical connector cap to join the connectors before disposing the connectors on the circuit board. Then, the connectors are disposed on the circuit board while the connectors are maintained in the specific positional relationship with each other. In this case, in order to securely dispose the connectors in the specific positional relationship with each other, it is necessary to securely maintain the connectors attached to the cap so as not to be displaced from regular positions thereof.
As a conventional method of joining a plurality of connectors with the electrical connector cap, two joining members as the electrical connector cap may be attached to the connectors at one ends and the other ends thereof in a longitudinal direction thereof. The joining members extend in a lateral direction and have an elongated shape. Each of the connectors has a rectangular shape, and terminals are arranged in each of the connectors in a terminal arrangement direction corresponding to the longitudinal direction of the connectors, and the lateral direction corresponds to a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, the connectors can be disposed on the circuit board with an interval in between in the lateral direction so as to be parallel to each other.
In the conventional method, however, the two joining members are attached to two connectors at the ends thereof so as to form a link mechanism. Accordingly, the two joining members may easily move and displace relative to each other in the longitudinal direction while the two connectors are arranged in parallel to each other. When the joining members move and displace, the two connectors may also displace, thereby making it difficult to dispose the connectors on the circuit board with the specific interval in between.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional electrical connector cap as a separate member. According to Patent Reference, the conventional electrical connector cap is attached to two connectors having an outer shape of a rectangular prism from above. Accordingly, the two connectors are joined with the conventional electrical connector cap respectively prior before the two connectors are disposed on the circuit board.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-153384
According to Patent Reference, the conventional electrical connector cap has two cap sections. Each of the cap sections extends in a longitudinal direction thereof and covers an upper portion of the connectors. Further, a plurality of ribs extending in the lateral direction is provided for connecting the cap sections. Therefore, whereas the conventional electrical connector cap is formed as the separate member, the conventional electrical connector cap is formed in a generally flat board, extending in the longitudinal direction and the lateral direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, a relative positional relationship of the two caps is secured with the ribs so as not to change.
According to Patent Reference, the rib located at the two ends of the connectors in the longitudinal direction has an aligning plate. The aligning plate extends downward from the rib at a center position in the lateral direction of the connector, i.e., at a position between the two connectors. The aligning plate has a plate surface vertical to the longitudinal direction. The aligning plate further has end surfaces at both ends thereof in the width direction, i.e., the lateral direction, and the end surfaces abut sidewalls of the two connectors, so that the connectors are arranged with a specified distance from each other.
In addition to the aligning plate, the two cap sections has a plurality of elastic engaging pieces that extend downward from the sidewalls, which are away from each other in the lateral direction. Each of the elastic engaging pieces abuts against the sidewall of the connector in the lateral direction to press the sidewall in the direction when the conventional electrical connector cap is attached to the connector.
Therefore, the elastic engaging pieces restrict the connectors from moving away from the aligning plates, so that the sidewall surfaces of the connectors, which face each other, tightly abut against the side end surface of the positioning plate. In addition, the cap section has a groove section, which is opened downward and extends in the longitudinal direction (the terminal arrangement direction), so as to accommodate an upper-side portion of a housing of the connector and contact sections of the terminals protruding from a side surface of the upper-side portion.
According to Patent Reference, the conventional electrical connector cap is provided with the aligning plate and the elastic engaging pieces, so that the connectors are positioned in the lateral direction. The elastic engaging pieces, however, are formed to be elastically displaceable in the lateral direction. Accordingly, when the elastic engaging pieces move elastically, it is difficult to apply a sufficient restricting force to the connectors, so that the connectors may come off from the regular position in the lateral direction.
In addition, according to Patent Reference, the cap sections include the grooves for accommodating the upper portion of the connector and the contact sections of the terminals. However, Patent Reference does not mention whether the inner wall surfaces of the groove section restrict the connectors from moving in the lateral direction. The inner surfaces of the grooves abut against the contact sections of the terminals protruding from the side surfaces of the upper portion. Accordingly, even if the inner wall surfaces of the groove section restrict the connectors, the connector may displace in the lateral direction when the contact sections of the terminals elastically displace similar to the elastic engaging pieces.
Moreover, Patent Reference does not mention how the connectors are positioned in the longitudinal direction, and there is a possibility that the movement of the connectors in the direction may not be restricted.
Therefore, according to Patent Reference, the conventional electrical connector cap may not be capable of effectively restricting the connectors from moving in each direction. Accordingly, the connectors may be inaccurately positioned, so that the connectors are arranged away from the correct regular positions before the connectors are disposed onto the circuit board. As a result, the connectors disposed on the circuit board may become off-positioned from the regular positions, and it is difficult to dispose the connectors in the specific positional relationship to each other.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an assembled component having an electrical connector and an electrical connector cap. In the present invention, it is possible to effectively prevent the electrical connector from shifting away from a regular position before the electrical connector is disposed onto a circuit board. A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector cap and a method of mounting the electrical connector.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.